


Regretfully Broken

by Kamikaze_Embers



Series: Homeworld Remains The Worst [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Follow up to the trial, Homeworld is Horrible, Multi, Please Kill Me, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Embers/pseuds/Kamikaze_Embers
Summary: "Show me your gem."She does.After the disastrous trial of Rose Quartz, Yellow Diamond has a new, gruesome way to keep the truth buried.All it costs is an entire type of gem.





	Regretfully Broken

None of them knew why they were here. The whispers between them were cautious, and a few gems in the far back were prodded with the wrong end of a destabilizer. They eventually fell silent as they arrived at their destination.

And froze in shock.

Standing just a few feet away was the yellow monarch herself. Yellow Diamond.  
Whatever they were here for, it couldn't be good.

She glared over the sea of anxious zircons, her eyes narrowing as she spotted a particular Starlite. The gem in question gulped slightly.

"Black Zircon, cut 7XK, facet 3T5C." A Quartz soldier pushed the defective gem forth, the zircon stumbling as she stepped forward. She nervously gave the expected salute.

A strange expression crossed the monarch's face. It was soon replaced by a dark glare that left Black shaking through every facet of her unfortunate form.

A sword was brought forth.  
"Show me your gem."  
She did, fingers shaking as they instinctively curled around the edge of her gem.

With a well-placed stab, the gem broke. Black screamed as she disappeared in a shower of pitch black shards.

No one dared to speak. Two gems in the middle, a tall green gem and a slightly shorter red one held each other, crying.

Nearby, an old, pink gem began crying too. The rest were frozen in place.

"Cyan Zircon, cut 5XC, facet 2S6Z."  
"Beige Zircon, cut 8XK, facet 5D2I."  
"Red Zircon, cut 9CA, facet 7F2A."  
"Lime Green Zircon, cut 2BT, facet 1O2G."

The list seemed to go on forever.

Now only a handful of zircons were left.

"Rose Pink Zircon, cut 0CL, facet. 0A1T"  
"I'm on my way, Lily..."

Starlite Blue was one of the last ones still there. All around her were the shards of various zircons, ones who did their job to the best of their ability. Ones who did nothing wrong. Ones who...

"Hyacinth Yellow Zircon, cut 5XC facet 3S5H."  
No. Not her too. 

She glanced back at Blue with a smile Blue had never seen on her face. And never would again.  
"I love you."

Gone.  
All around her were the remains of her colleagues. From the defective Cotton Candy to the perfect Black Zircon. All of them were gone.

"This is your fault, you know." Yellow Diamond sneered down at her. "Your insane accusations cost your kind their existences. Those resources are ones Homeworld may never get back. All of them wasted because of you."

She scoffed lightly. "I'm going to be merciful and take you out as well. You don't have any purpose now, seeing as all the prosecuting zircons are gone. And of course, you could never fight in a war. You're officially useless."

"Show me your gem."  
She did.

A well-placed stab left the last zircon, the last one ever, in mere blue shards.

Court would never be in session ever again.


End file.
